Exemplary embodiments relate to making changes to a file system of a computer, and more specifically, to mechanisms for planning, previewing, and reviewing the changes.
In a computer, a file system (often also written as filesystem) is a method for storing and organizing computer files and the data they contain to make it easy to find and access them. File systems may use a data storage device such as a hard disk or CD-ROM and involve maintaining the physical location of the files. Also, file systems might provide access to data on a file server by acting as clients for a network protocol. More formally, a file system is a special-purpose database for the storage, organization, manipulation, and retrieval of data.
In today's age, large file systems may be on servers. For varied reasons, changes periodically need to be made to various files in the file system. Although changes may be planned for a file system, when the actual changes are put into effect on the file system, some of the changes may be incorrect, or the results may be different from what was initially expected.